Never let me go
by Mapiya Huyana
Summary: "Please, Teresa. Whatever happens never let me go. Never. Please, promise it." Three times she promised it. Three times she broke her promises.


**Title:** Never let me go  
><strong>Author:<strong> Mapiya Huyana  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Angst  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Maybe a hint of Jane/Lisbon  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nothing is mine. I'm admiring Bruno Heller who created The Mentalist.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "_Please, Teresa. Whatever happens never let me go. Never. Please, promise it_." Three times she promised it. Three times she broke her promises.

**A/N:** I felt like I wanted to write something really angsty and when I talked with my friend, she challenged me to write a short fic based on one sentence. I joked that I write about letting go and something unexpected happened and bang! I wrote it. :D It was quite a surprise to me too. But, here it is. I hope you like it and if you review, I adore you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Jane, are you alright?" She asked gently. Jane looked at her blue eyes fulfilled with pain and sorrow. He wasn't okay.<p>

"Yea", he lied quickly. She knew he lied and he knew that she knew. "I'm just tired." Another lie that escaped from his lips so easily. She caught him again. Lie, lie, lie. But again she didn't say a word. She just waited. "I'm going home. I need rest", he said and left her alone in her office. She sighed before she continued doing her paperwork. He will talk when he is ready, she convinced herself. He will talk.

After one hour door opened again without knocking. She looked at him with a little smile.

"How can I help you?" She asked peacefully. He looked so scared and helpless that her heart melted. She rose from her chair and walked towards him. There was silence for long time before he opened his mouth.

"Please, Teresa. Whatever happens never let me go. Never. Please, promise it", he begged with a sad look on his face. She couldn't resist. She couldn't say no.

"I promise", she said. He hugged her to thank. She felt how his heart beat quickly and strongly against his chest. She felt how he wavered when tears started falling on his eyes. She pitied him. "I will never let you go." He stepped one step farther and looked into her green eyes.

"You're priceless", he whispered and gave a quick kiss on her forehead. Then he was gone. She sat on her chair and tried to do work but it was hard. She could clearly remember the desperate look on his face and the relief one which came after her promising. She still felt his soft lips touching on her forehead.

Hardly two days passed by when they fought. It wasn't their usual bantering fought. It was real one. Afterwards he ran out of the office and didn't talk to her until one week had passed. She knew she made a mistake by letting him close her out of his life. She knew she broke her promise. But she did nothing to it.

Three months later he came into her office crying. In a second she was next to him, comforting him and telling him everything will be alright. He calmed down slowly and looked at her with new determination in his eyes.

"Never let me go. Promise it", he demanded and she found again that she couldn't refuse. She was too weak to say to him that she couldn't promise such a thing.

"I won't let you go", she convinced. She still recalled how she had promised same thing months ago. But this time she was sure she could keep her promise. She had to. They sat there next to each other but not touching long time before she rose up. He rose from the couch and hugged her. Like previous time he gave a little kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone.

Maybe promising was like cursing. Every time you promised something, somebody stronger than you chose to make everything he could to make you broke your promise. Later in the same week she argued with him. He wanted to left the team and go after Red John. She yelled, cursed, begged and threatened but nothing changed his mind. She tried everything to make him stay. Nothing worked.

So he left and she broke her promise again.

She thought she would never hear him again but she was wrong. She went with the team to their suspect's house and there he was. A gun in his hand, standing in front of the man that world knew as a serial killer Red John. At least they were too fast to him. Before he understood what happened, she tackled him down and the gun was out of his reach. Team took care of Red John while she put handcuffs on his wrists. Tears in her eyes she helped him up and walked next to him to the car. She let him sat beside her on the front seat. He didn't say a word when she drove.

"Teresa", he whispered quietly when the car stopped in the parking lot. She looked at him but didn't say anything. She still fought against tears and breaking down. "Thank you", he said. Suddenly she felt herself angry. Angry to that man next to her who made her life miserable.

"Don't thank. I did my job and that's it", her voice was as cold as icebergs and as stabbing as sharp knife.

"You didn't. You didn't shoot me although you could have", he replied.

"I should have", she said out loud with lower voice.

"Teresa… please. I know you hate me but", he started and looked helpless. She knew what he was going to ask and as well she knew she can't resist. "Never let me go", he whispered quietly. She wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him that if he didn't listen her she can do nothing to keep him here. She wanted to tell him how hard she was trying last time and how she still couldn't keep that promise. She wanted to do all that but she didn't do it.

"I will never let you go", she found herself promising again. In his handcuffs he couldn't hug her but he kissed her on the forehead. Like always.

She knew that something would happen sooner or later. She couldn't keep her promise before so why could she keep it this time? They let the charge against him drop. After all he didn't shoot Red John. He just kept him where he was before the real cops came and arrested him. He was the hero in some point of view. Nobody didn't tell how she tackled him down and rescued Red John from bullet. Everyone believed he wasn't going to shoot him at the first place. Except her. She knew it wasn't so. She knew he was going to shoot him. For his sake they had came before the murder.

Like she was guessed something happened. He came to her house in the evening on the end of the month and told her that he was leaving. She just wished good luck to him and closed the door. So she broke her promise third time in a row.

That was the last time she heard about him. He moved away and lived maybe happily, maybe unhappily the rest of his life. She didn't move away. She didn't try to find him. She gave up and lived her life to the end without him. Good for her, her life came to end very soon when suspect shot her only three weeks after his left.

Maybe she didn't break her promises after all. She never let him go off her heart. He had his own special place in the petite agent's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The end! Hope you like it. Now, please review! Nothing will make me happier. :)


End file.
